The Last One (Discontinue)
by Iris Glimmer
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura were slaughtered with no remorse along with their four daughters and only son, on a warm summer night. Since that night the Western Land has fallen into depression and despair. May the survivor be the only son or one of the daughters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: The royal family death

In the Western Land in the federal era of Japan where the citizens are now suffering from the wrath of their new empress. The new Empress Lady Ayumi has cared nothing more than being Lady of the Western land. Along being a noble that only interested in helping other nobles instead of her people. Anyone that dares to speak down to their lady would be sent to death without any remorse. Since the death of the Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura along with their five children that have been slaughter in their own palace on a warm summer night.

Since the massacre, Lady Ayumi, the cousin of Lord Sesshomaru decided to take the throne for herself despite it would've been pass down to Lord Inuyasha. Though Lord Inuyasha and his wife Lady Kagome suddenly vanished after the massacre. Despite the loss of their beloved lord and his family many of the citizens believe that the only son, Prince Tatsuya Kazuhiko Tashio is still alive to this very day.

Every year on the same summer night where the Tashio family slaughtered the citizens of the Western land headed to the cemetery of the young family where they pray for the lovable royal family of the West.

On this tombstone that has been sculpted to the wonderful family that everyone in the Western shall remember. Young children and distant relative pray that there shall be a sole survivor of the massacre if not then shall the Western Land fell into the despair of grief and sufferance.

Lady Inukimi mourns every year since the death of her son family, knowing that she might never know if anyone has managed to escape the unspeakable death the prey upon the house of the Tashio family. Tears rolled down her cheeks since the marble statue of her son, the only son she brought into this world.

Touching the words that craved the names of the royal family that speaks each and every one of the family members. Slowly reading the words that dare to escape from her tongue to her lips.

 _The suddenly lost of the Tashio family brought pain and sadness into the Western land. As they're a lovely family that shall never be forgotten for Eternal._

 _Lord Sesshomaru: A devoted father that cherish all his children and loving Lord that protect the Western land from all evil_

 _Lady Kagura: A loving mother and wife that strike anyone that shall dare to harm the young children and her husband_

 _Princess Megumi: Eldest daughter of the family known to be stubborn as her father but also caring and protective of her people_

 _Princess Rose: Second Eldest daughter that devoted her life protecting and helping the orphanages when in terms of need_

 _Princess Kanna and Princess Iris: The mischevious twins that very well knowns for their pranks but also their fascinating stories_

 _The Western land Treasure: Prince Tatsuya Kazuhiko, the youngest child and only son of the Tashio family but also hopefully the sole survivor_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Inspired by Romeo x Juilet (the anime) I use some of the references but not much. I made some modern words into Shakespeare words from here and there._**

 **Chapter 1: The Black Wind God**

Another ordinary day strolling by as usual for the nobles enjoying their lives while the citizens face with high taxes and blackmailing from merchants or the royal guards themselves. Many children were taken away from their parent from the village by being adopted by the nobles that use illegal adoption to get the children they want. Along with young ladies being brides to older noblemen for the own disgusting sexual desires.

The Western Land that was once a paradise for the citizens that enjoy the company of their wonderful royal guards during the festival and other special occasions. The citizens were treated as if they're nobles or royal as themselves. The children would laugh, dance, and sing with joy and happiness. Though all that happiness was taken away when the royal family was slaughtered in the royal palace. No one knows who was the actual killers but many suspect that Lady Ayumi planned the event, but there was no shreds evidence leading toward her.

Some rumors have leaked into the village that the royal son may have been the sole survivor of the massacre. Appear that the killer spares the life of the prince for he was only a young child. Though only a couple centuries has passed since the massacre, many still hope for their prince to return. Though the rumor also leaked into the palace where many nobles babbling gossip of the air about the ear-kissing argument. Some snickering or dismiss the rumor since they believe that all the Royal Tashio family members are now dead.

Still didn't stop Lady Ayumi from being cautious about the rumor itself, each day the royal guards inspect every house question any son under around the age of between 380-490 (15-18 in human ages). They arrested a couple of boys for being the Prince Tatsuya despite their pledge and begging. Its only result by either being stabbed or a harsh beating before being placed into the dungeon.

Speaking of the devils from a bird's eyes view there were a few young males yokai were dragged into a cage like a wagon for being the prince as well. Many of the villagers yell or even curse at the royal guards for treating the citizens as an object instead of living beings. Some fought back but others were simply dragged into the wagon with their hands bound by a special rope that some said it was impossible to cut.

"Let me go, you bastard!" shouted one of the boys

"Please lets my son go. He's my only child" Begged the mother

The royal guard ruthlessly kicked the mother in the face making the poor women fallen to the ground harshly. The young male growled at the guard, the anger toward at as they dared to harm his own mother. Soon the young male manages to attack one of the guards but was hall down by the others. They kicked the young boy nonstop into his face, ribs, and stomach as if he were a toy ball.

"I'll teach you a lesson, pest" growled the captain

"Go to hell, bastard" the boy growled

"Where do you think I came from?"

The young male glare at the captain as he raises his sword into the air, knowing that his time is now up. Despite living a short life as yokai but he'll cherish the moment that he has spent with his mother. Waiting for that steel of metal to pierce through his body at moment right, as the captain chuckled devilishly before rushing his sword down.

But that sword never had the chance to taste of flesh and blood but instead a taste of concrete and dirt where it clangs on the ground.

"Release the boy and thy life shalt be spared," said a voice

"Who goes there?!" shouted the captain

"What a shame, and hither I bethought thee wast cunning captain "

Without a second to speak the royal captain was stuck in the face meeting the same fate as his sword. The other guards surrounded the intruder wielding their swords out before noticing a black mask covering half of their intruder's face along with a plain black kimono as well with a design of a white dragon wrapping around from the front to the back. Not to mention the unusual short white wavy hair that was being blown gently by the wind, along with dark purple beaded earrings

In less than a second, the intruder attacked each guard with brute force. The yokai sprint into the air before swinging his leg against two guards in the stomach. Along with punching a couple more before any of them could withdraw their swords.

Everything seems to happen like in a flash just when an innocent young male was about to face his own death but instead was saved by the village hero. The Black Wind God, the village last hope along with the chance of their lost prince still alive to this day.

The villagers praise their hero after defeating the guards he came to the young male aid before cutting the rope that was tearing up his wrist. Soon all the other young male yokais were free and rushed back to their parents.

The visit of their hero didn't last long but he raised her sword into the air with all his might.

"People of the Western Land, don't fear to fight back. For this is our land! Shall the day come as we strip Lady Ayumi off the throne by revolution!"

With his words giving courage and strength toward the people that cheer on for you even after he disappears from their site.

 _Two Hour laters_

"David!" shouted a voice

The young yokai boy shiver by the shout from the voice that only he knew. One of his guardians, Yoshi, very well known for being strict but he has his reasons. Yoshi glared at the young boy before speaking once more.

"Or shall I said, Black Wind God." he said

"Um...hey Yoshi." David stutters

"How dare you enter into the city without my permission!"

"But, they were arresting young innocent boys for being the sole survivor of that long lost prince"

"And you thought it's better to have you arrested instead?"

David scoffed being walking up to his room as he ignored Yoshi calling for him nonstop. Slamming the door harshly in order to block Yoshi's voice but it was hopeless. The young yokai sigh of stress but also relief by getting _some_ peace and quiet.

Removing the mask gently before revealing his red ruby from the reflection of the mirror. David sigh quietly before another of his guardians enters into the room, Ran, only a couple years older than David, who treats him like a younger brother.

"Seem like you enter the city again" Ran chuckle lightly

"I just don't understand why Yoshi is so strict about me going to the city. I don't understand any more Ran. " David replied

"Don't worry, you will understand everything on your 490th birthday."

Ran slowly lifted the beautiful short white hair wig off. Yes, a white hair wig that was lifted off David head only to reveal beautiful locks of black wavy hair that reach down to half of his back.

"You will understand one day, Tatsuya"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Father's lullaby

After a week since the Black Wind God resuce the young boys from heading to prison for being accused by someone they're not. Though it did lead Tatsuya (aka David) being grounded for an entire month but it didn't stop him from sneaking out of the house during the night. This night is one of those nights where David slowly climbed out of the window before jumping off the roof and landed on his giant feather.

Desiring freedom from being grounded in his room for almost three weeks of being trap of his own bedroom. Sighing of relief and happiness as Tatsuya let's his black wavy hair flowed freely for once. After being forced to wear that itching white silvered wig for almost his entire life since the young boy refuse to cut and dye his beautiful black hair. His hair meant very special to him, but he just doesn't know why though.

After his name, just wishing to be call by his real birth name just for once instead of foregin name. It's not that he doesn't like his other name but his birth name is something that would remind him about his past. All he could ever remember was a tall young man with long straight white silver hair with bright golden eyes taking him to a field of lavenders but also the first scent he remember since birth.

Whether or not it was a dream or a memory but it something that Tatsuya always thought about it everyday and every night. Just wondering who was that young man walking with him into the field of lavenders. Since then the young boy come to love the beauty of lavender since not because of those fragment pieces of visions or memory but because of the lovely shade of purple. His favorite color of purple that just brighten every other colors he lay eyes on.

Another piece of a memory or a dream was a young woman with the same black wavy hair and red ruby eyes. Tatsuya always thought that women could be his mother but he wasn't too sure about it. They're such probably only dreams that he only desire of what his biological could actually look like? Right?

Shaking his head a bit before reaching into the small pond from the forest that was not too far from the city. Jumping off the feather before gracefully landing onto the cold wet grass with his bare feet. Just loving to touch mother earth with just his bare feet instead of wearing uncomfortable shoes while in disguise as the Black Wind God.

Inhaling deeply to breathe the fresh air before happily dancing freely along with the wind. When the wind blows just right it's felt he was doing a perfomrance in front a special group of people. Tatsuya couldn't put his finger on it of who but didn't care since he loved to dance with the wind every night. In the field was his scanturay where the young boy can just be himself. Not someone else with different hair color or being forbidden to enter into the city.

Before taking a soft turn Tatsuya ruby eyes capture a field of lavenders along with another piece of what suppose to be a memory. A little boy silently crying from the pain by the cut on the back of his right hand that is bound to leave a scar. The same black wavy hair as his and red rubies eyes dress in a green and black kimono. Being comfort with the same white silvered man wiping that blood off with a handkerchief.

"...Fa...Father" Tatsuya whispers

Tatsuya continue watching the son and father for awhile until when the father gently carried his little boy into the fields of lavenders. Soon he swung his son around in a circle a couple time before into the beds of the purple flowers with joy and laughter.

"Papa..." the little boy called

"Yes, my son" his father replied

"Why do you like lavender so much?"

"I don't like lavender, I love it"

"Why?"

"You see son, all flowers are unique and giving different meaning base by the colors."

The young Tatsuya give his father a confuse look which didn't surprise the him man but let out a light chuckle. The silver haired man gently picked up a lavender from the ground showing it to his son.

"You see a lavender is very beautiful and unique. It's capture the shade of purple that is different from all the other purples in this world. This is strong and special to me which remains me of your mother. She dances with the wind, just like the lavender. She also strong and perfect, just like a lavender. And most of all a lavender is special to me, just like your mother, your sisters, and you my son."

The little boy hugged his father tightly just by squeezing his neck with just his tiny arms. The father and son continue playing around in the field filled with laughter.

While the older Tatsuya watch his memories from a distant with tears rolling down his cheeks. Just seeing his younger self laughing and playing around in the fields with his father. His father that he admired and love. How could he forgetten this treasure moment of his all? How could he have forgotten of what his father looked like? Is something he can't remember.

Rushing toward into the field only to see his younger self disappering into the mist of the air along with his father. _No! Please, father...don't leave me_ , Tatsuya thought. Barely keeping only to see his father smiling before vanishing into thin air.

Falling into the ground once more but this time more harsher than ever before. Punching down into the fields once more as the tears continue streaming down his cheeks into the soils. Sobbing loudly just feeling the anger and depression being release all at once. After that fragmet of his memory meant special to him. The silver haired he kept seeing in his visons and dream is his one and only biological father. Just how he didn't remember him sooner. Just how?

"Otou-sama..." Tatsuya sobbed, "Please...don't leave me...don't leave me right now. Please...stay here with me even just for a little bit"

The wind soon started to blew softly as if it were playing a flute. Tatsuya stay in his place hearing a light humming sound that began to lingers into his ears. He knew that voice from anywhere even at night he still remembers it like no others else. Soon the young man felt someone wrapping their arms around him in comfort. The arms that were hugging him was the spirit of his father's.

 _Cast away your worries, my dear_

 _For tomorrow has comes a new day_

 _Hold to me, you've nothing to fear_

 _For your dreams are not far away_

 _As you lay your head and you rest_

 _May your dreams take over my love_

 _Listen close, my son of the wind_

 _For your destiny lies above_

Tatsuya eyes widen in shock since this is the same song that his father sing to him every night as a child. Every times he had nightmare or just couldn't fallen asleep at all, Tatsuya knew to come into his parent's chamber in order to listen his father's lullaby. The one lullaby that he remembers for the rest of his life.

 _Though the world is cruel_

 _There's a light that still shines_

 _In the darkest days of our lives_

 _When all hope seems lost_

 _And you can't find your way_

 _Think of me as you look to the sky_

 _Child mine, your future is bright_

 _For your mother's blood in your veins_

 _In dark times, I pray you will fight_

 _For the world will soon know your name_

The tears has finally stopped as soon his father finish singing but the feeling of him disappearing did thug a string from Tatsuya heart but he knew that his father was always there for him. Soon one day he shall meet him again alive, being reunited on his 490th birthday.

"Arigato, Otou-sama" Tatsuya whisper as he looked up into the stars with a bright smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Secrets that are meant to be hidden

"Why don't you just buried me yourself?" Yoshi grumbled

Once the early morning arrives on the west of the city where the sun rises just right through the forest. Just when Yoshi notice that Tatsuya snuck out of the house after seeing the young boy bedroom empty. Not only did it makes Yoshi worry but also Ran as well the others that desperately looked for the young boy. They searched high and low for Tatsuya until Ran remember the one place, the small pond in the forest.

Once reaching at the small pond seeing Tatsuya asleep underneath the tree while holding a couple of lavenders inside his hands.

Soon the three men's were in a carriage quietly through the city where Yoshi was fuming in silently where Ran was questioning about the young boy intentions for sneaking out of the house.

"Tatsuya, please help me understand what were you thinking?" Ran question

"I only snuck out...because of the lavenders..." Tatsuya replied

"Lavenders?"

Yoshi looked at the purple flowers show memory show just how many lavenders would bloom all over the royal palace garden. The young Lord Sesshomaru were often picked lavenders for his beloved wife, Lady Kagura, and his son. The older men smile lightly just thinking of that memory just the thought that the prince he seeing right now, use to be the cheerful little boy. Now that little boy became a young man just like his father, despite resembling his mother's but Tatsuya is very mischievous and a bit of prankster just like Kanna and Iris but more likely his father.

The young Lord Sesshomaru was a bit of prankster himself as a child, the good old days just remembering his Lord childhood, teen years, and now his adult years seeing him getting married and having children. Though now here he is now, Yoshi, the former royal captain guard now raising and protecting his young lord youngest child. The only survivor of the Royal Palace slaughter.

 _The day of his birth is near, soon he'll know the fate of his destiny,_ Yoshi thought quietly

"Tatsuya, we expected you to be more careful when you enter the city and the forest," Yoshi said

"At risks of what? Wherefore am I forbidden to showeth mine black hair? Wherefore am I calleth David?, instead of mine birth name" Tatsuya replied in anger

Tatsuya looked away from Yoshi and Ran just looking the city as he held the lavenders tightly but not too harshly to destroy the petals.

"Time again have I told you, on your 490th birthday, you'll understand soon enough," said Yoshi

"If I understand right now, then how come I don't remember my own father and mother? How do I know if they're dead or alive?"

Tatsuya red eyes plead with questions expecting answers from one his closest guardians but none of them said a word. Silent has taken over on the inside of the carriage where both Ran and Yoshi just couldn't answer those questions. Knowing if they answer those right now would be devastating so it was better to stay silent.

"What? You can't tell me till my 490th birthday! The day is near, tell me!" Tatsuya shouted in angered

Yoshi and Ran continue to stay in silent even when arriving home, Tatsuya rushes out of the carriage in anger as he races up to his bedroom. The two men heard the door being slam harshly from Tatsuya bedroom upstairs.

"For 360 years, he manage to survive this long, I know not" Yoshi whispers

"The secret that we carried for almost four centuries shall now l be revealed tomorrow night" Ran replied before heading upstairs to comfort their prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The royal palace

With the prince in hiding from the rest of the world where in the royal palace lives another child that feels trap inside the palace. Anyone would imagine living a royal life is something to be blessed with the life of a royal. Though not always the case for a young girl, that has been adopted by Lady Ayumi, herself. Only to be awoken nearly almost four thousand years later, that the young girl notice that she herself isn't a human anymore, but a demon. Her once black hair now suddenly became a shade of dark red like blood with pitch black eyes that dare to bewitch anyone.

Been ask by many princes across the kingdom in the hands of marriage but she rejected all. Since she herself isn't ready for marriage at all. It's also isn't love at all, but only greed since Princess Rin is the daughter of Naraku, himself. Not sure how it happens since she never knew her biological mother except for her biological father. When Naraku kidnapped Rin as a child in her human years. He cared for her with all the gifts and glamours of elegant kimonos.

Before Naraku hugged the young girl, Rin suddenly felt a stab in the back of her neck. Feeling the blood of that monster entering inside of her.

Shaking her head in order to escape the horrible memory that still lingers in her mind. Still in shock that she could be that actual daughter of that monster who nearly killed not only her beloved Lord Sesshomaru but also Lady Kagura who nearly sacrifice her life in order to keep the young girl safe.

Though where many believe that Naraku seems to be dead for all these centuries but Rin knew better. The monster that she refuses to call him, father is still alive in this world but only in hiding. Though Rin has forgiven Naraku for all his mistakes in the past and started to live a normal life, that what Kikyo wish for.

Rin sighs quietly as she brushes her now red hair behind her ear while staring outside the window.

"Desire freedom, huh princess?" ask a voice

"Tatsuya!?" Rin exclaimed before pulling the young boy into the palace before being spotted by the royal guards.

"Yoshi forbid you for coming to the palace!" Rin scolded

"Really?! I didn't know" Tatsuya replied with a cheeky smile on his face. Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance but couldn't help but laugh at Tatsuya mischievous behaviors. The young teens would often play pranks on the guards around the royal palace every once in awhile. Along with the young girl visiting Yoshi and the others when she manages to escape from her royal duties.

The once human girl that became a yokai in her deep sleep still remembers Yoshi the royal captain guard that protected not only her but also Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura. Happily to be relief that some yokai's from the royal palace is still alive. Now she looking at her Lord youngest child and only son that has now grown a young man that resembles his mother but has his father mischievous personality. Also his kindness and loving attitude toward others.

Rin bit her lower lip harshly knowing that tomorrow shall be the day where Tatsuya shall learn the truth of his parents, sisters, and his birthright. _Tatsuya, you shall rise the Western Land as your father did, many centuries ago_ , Rin though quietly before pulling out a small golden locket. Since the night she woken from her deep slumber, Rin saves and protected the necklace from her adopted mother sight. The Empress wouldn't hesitate to destroy everything that still left a mark of Lord Sesshomaru and his family. Lady Ayumi wouldn't hesitate to strike at her own child as well.

Just the thought when Ayumi has beaten Rin multiple times in her life, the thought of killing the empress run deep in her veins. But she doesn't possess the powers from her nor the weapon either, it's Tatsuya destiny to take smite Lady Ayumi off the throne and rule the Western Land once and for all. Bringing back the peace and glory this land has once offer for many yokai's that seek refugees from their own homelands.

"Rin," Tatsuya called the young girl

"What is it, Tatsuya?" Rin replied

Tatsuya sit quietly wondering deep into his thought if he should ask Rin about his parents. For so long in his entire life, he wonders what his parents were like, what did they look like? Does he have any older or younger siblings he should know about? Since tomorrow shall be his 490th birthday and shall find out about the truth of his parents.

"Can you tell me who my parents are, please Rin?" Tatsuya asks

Rin eyes widen as she heard the question slip through Tatsuya lips, hoping to believe that she misheard it but in the end, she didn't. Knowing the day would come where the young prince would ask about his parents sooner rather later.

"Why ask about them now?" Rin asks

"Please, Rin I beg of you. I crave nothing more than to know about my father and mother" Tatsuya begged. Rin thought long and hard of wondering whether to answer her friend question or not. But the desire of knowing his parents reveal in his ruby eyes, along with the pain of not knowing his parents since the incident not even remembering them just something Tatsuya couldn't let go.

Rin didn't reply but instead, she places the golden locket inside Tatsuya hands with a pure smile.

"I can't tell who your parents are just yet, but I know that your mother, father, and your sisters cherish you and loved you since the day you were born" Rin responded

The young prince slowly opens the golden locket revealing a small picture of a young man with silver white hair, bright golden amber eyes, and a bluish purple moon crescent on his forehead. In the pictures were three older girls that apparently are his sisters smiling and laughing at the baby inside their mother's arms. His mother, same black wavy hair with red rubies eyes. Tears rolled down Tatsuya cheeks as he remembers laughing as an infant along with his siblings. The wonderful smiles on his parents face. Mostly his father smile that brought warmth into his heart.

Remembering the scent of lavender that lingers onto his father,...wasn't the scent of the flowers at all, it was the scent of his father for this entire time.

 _Mother, sisters, father...forgive me that I have forgotten the memories we cherish on the day of my birth._

Rin watches the prince clutching the locket onto his chest, remembering part of his past but not all of it. Not until tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, everybody, I have arrived with a new chapter and apologize for the long delay. Since I just return back to school which would be more difficult writing this story but I'll try finishing it as soon as I can. Other than that enjoy! :)**_

 _ **P.S: I don't own the right of Inuyasha**_

Chapter 5: A sister's love

The day has finally arrived, today the day. The prince 490th birthday where Tatsuya can finally learn about his past and his family. Wondering to himself if he was going to see his parents and sisters tonight, that would be a wonderful reunion. Smiling happily to himself as he was playing the flute on the royal palace balcony. The beautiful song that was the same lullaby Tatsuya's father would sing to him before falling asleep in his arms. That's was one of the memories that the young prince can only remember so far.

The rest of the memories are blank or fading every time he tries to remember his mother's or sisters. Sighing quietly as Tatsuya held the golden locket tightly inside his hand as the memories of laughter fill in the air. The young prince smile happily just only hearing the laughter of himself and his sisters but suddenly another part of his memories suddenly appears before him.

" _Rose Nee-chan_ " shouted younger Tatsuya

The young prince soon open his eyes as he saw his child self-racing toward an older demoness before jumping into her arms. Looking at his memories from the balcony above Tatsuya notice an older demoness looked very beautiful like his mother but was like a girl version of his father. She has beautiful long silver hair along with one streak of black hair, along having purple stripes on her cheeks and wrists, a black waxing moon was covered in the middle of her forehead, and her eyes are the rarest part of her that makes every prince in many kingdoms ask for her hand in marriage.

Her right eye inherited her father golden eye while her left eye inherited her mother's ruby red eye. Princess Rose is known to be very generous and kind-hearted toward to the children at the orphanage by always reading them stories, bring them new clothes, and donate food as well from the royal palace. Though none of it can break the love and devoted she has for her youngest and only brother in the family.

Nothing can ever break the bond that she and the young prince have centuries ago.

The older prince watch from a distance as another memory appears right before his eyes. Seeing the older demoness devoted the young child in her arms as they began singing together, twirl around for a bit before landing on the soft grass of the royal palace.

" _Onee-chan_ " The young child called

" _What is it, my brother?"_ Rose replied

" _We'll always together as a family with Okaa-san and Otou-san, forever! Right Onee-chan"_

The older demoness smiled gently as she gently moves the strand of hair out of the young prince face before placing the small child onto her lap. Before anything else happen the older sister hugged young Tatsuya tightly inside her arms. Soon Rose picked up two golden amber flowers one for her and the other one just for her brother. Tears roll down her cheeks as it landed on Tatsuya kimono's as the young prince looked at his older sister with a confused look on his face.

" _Tatsuya, do you know the differences between life and death?"_ Rose asks her younger brother

" _Yes, life is when you're taking chances and learning your mistakes. Death is when you did your part but doesn't you're gone from this world forever."_ Young Tatsuya replied with a bright smile on his face.

Rose chuckle lightly before kissing young Tatsuya forehead fill with love and compassion. The princess hugged her brother again as time just wasn't on her side this time. An illness invaded into her body causing the young princess to died slowly but painfully as she bled from her chest and navel repeatedly.

" _You're a bright child, my brother, just like our father. Tatsuya will you promise me, that when I move onto the other world. Please protect mother and father as you grow to be an adult."_ Rose plead with depression but also something else that the young child can't describe on the tip the child's tongue.

" _I promise Nee-chan. We'll never be apart ever_ " Tatsuya hugged his sister tightly around her neck but gently as well.

The older Tatsuya watch from a distance in tears at this moment he knew now. He finally understood that his beloved sister, Princess Rose was dying but he couldn't tell since he was only a child many centuries. Soon the wind began blowing just at the right moment where Rose held one amber flower while the young Tatsuya held the other plant in his tiny hand.

 _Aloha' Oe_

 _Aloha' Oe_

 _E ke Onaona Noho i ka lipo_

 _One fond embrace_

 _A ho'i a'e u_

 _Until we meet again_

The two flowers soon blew away from the children hands as Rose-sama soon carried the young prince back inside the palace with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Soon the older prince Tatsuya let out a sob gasp escape from his lips as the memories faded right before in front of him. Falling down onto his knees as the flute was shattered on the floor of the balcony. Princess Rin came to aid the Prince as she gently holds him inside her arms.

 _Tatsuya...I'm sorry you have to suffer from your_ _memories_ , Rin thought quietly as she slowly picked Tatsuya back onto his feet

 _Why are these memories are barely coming back? Who am I? Who am I on the inside?_ , Tatsuya questions endlessly to himself, as they were to be answered tonight

 **TBC**

 **Hope you love this chapter and I will continue the story sooner or maybe later. Anyway, I don't own the song** ** _Aloha'Oe,_** **the song is rightfully own and written by Queen Lili'uokalani, the last rightful ruler of Hawaii.**

 **decided to use the short version from the lovable movie of** ** _Lilo and Stitch._**

 ** _Bye Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: If he did not know part 1

As the sun began setting down on the horizon as the stars filled the night skies with dazzles beauty. The young prince held the golden locket tightly as it was only the picture that Tatsuya has in his entire life. Never knowing what were his family were like, never remember his childhood or what happens with his family. Breathing in slowly as Tatsuya carefully tie his hair up in a special hair ribbon that is secretly made by his mother. Along with a red kimono with a black dragon wrapping itself from the waist to the chest area.

Tatsuya loves this kimono to his heart's content since this rare clothing was created by his father who hands sew it himself. Despite exposing his muscular chest area but the young prince mind one bit at all since his father made it just for him. A knock was heard from outside of his room when Yoshi enter into his room with a bright smile on his face. The very same that Lord Sesshomaru created himself just for his only son once he comes of age. It was ashamed that the late Lord couldn't his son in person wearing the kimono that he handsewn himself. But that doesn't mean that Lord Sesshomaru is watching from the other world being proud of what fine young man his son has become.

"Everyday and every night you're becoming more like your father. He would be proud of what fine young man you become now" Yoshi complimented

"Arigato Yoshi, for everything. For raising me since my childhood, I couldn't imagine what of my life been if you haven't taken me under your wings" Tatsuya replied with gratitude and devotion. This same man who raised him all his life who put up his rebellious behavior and child-like pranks since the beginning of his childhood. Now he finally an adult now, the young male can finally know about his past and family. Maybe be reunited with them tonight.

The former royal captain guard chuckles lightly before giving the young prince a hug with love and joy. The old man raises the young prince as if he was his own son, soon Yoshi leads the young prince downstair to finally starts the celebration. Though the old man has the surprise for the prince's when they search downstairs two demons smile at the young prince with excitement. Tatsuya couldn't believe his eyes, his closest friends, Makoto and Yoru have finally returned to the city after moving away with their merchant father twenty years ago.

Makoto and Yoru are rare wolf demons since ancient time and twin's to be in fact. Luckily they're fraternal twins since Makoto hair is dark blue like the night skies with dark aquamarine eyes while Yoru has golden amber hair with dark hazel eyes. The one same they have in common was their birthmark on their left forearm which looked similar to tribal tattoos.

Tatsuya hugged the twins tightly as the three boys began catching up on their each other lives with a few laughs and teasing among the young adults. The twin father Masamune stood by the former captain with a concerned look on his face.

"Once the prince knows about his past will he be at peace?" Masamune asks

"I'm not sure if our prince will be at peace but Tatsuya-sama deserve to know about his past and his inheritance to the throne of the Western Land" Yoshi replied

Masamune nodded in agreement since he and other demons and demoness to meet up once again on the night of Tatsuya 490th birthday. Soon the two old men join in the celebrations with laughter, joy, and memorial that shall be treasured within everyone. Not to mention this something that Tatsuya needed the most to keep his mind off about wanting to know his past already or his family.

Soon the celebration came to an end once the moon was high up into the night skies where Lady Rin would waiting outside in the carriage for Yoshi to escorted the young prince and his friends to their destination once the city slowly fell asleep. All the candles were blown off which single the former captain and the merchant that it's time to head out.

"Tatsuya, the time has come to lift the veil" Yoshi spoke

Tatsuya nodded in agreement as he and his friends were escorted to the carriage with Rin as their guidance. The young prince couldn't but feel better and safer with Rin by his side. Which cause the twins smirk at each other of knowing the situation. Though that's doesn't matter at the moment since the young prince notices his guardian holding an object underneath a sheet of clothing. The prince didn't mind it too much of it as his journey was only about to begin once the carriage left the city into the darkness of the night.

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: If he did not know part 2

An hour has nearly passed by since the beginning of the trip where the prince was wondering where his guardians were taking him and his friends at their destination. The prince notices they have traveled far too deep into the forest. Which made Tatsuya concern of where they were heading.

"Tatsuya, where are we going?" Makoto question with great concern in his voice

"I'm not sure" Tatsuya replied with great concern as well. The young prince wonder where his guardians were taking him away from the city. Believing this trip may seem to last forever as they gone further and further into the dark forest. Soon the young male looked at his close friend with confusion and fear.

"Rin, where are we going?" Tatsuya asks at the princess with fear lurking deeply into his eyes. The princess looked at her friend almost hesitating but decided it was for the best to tell him the truth now.

"The place where it all began. Your past." Rin replied with a stern look on her face.

Tatsuya felt a tight knot in his stomach as if it was being tied up with his other organs inside his body. For so long the young prince wanted nothing more than to know his mysterious past. All these years the prince wanted to learn more about his father, his mother, and his sisters. All these years believing that maybe he and his family must've been separated when Empress Ayumi took the throne of the Western Land.

Soon the prince thoughts were interrupted when the carriage stop moving in the middle of the forest.

"We're here" Rin spoke as she and the others were escorted out of the carriage. Yoshi and Masamune lead the young adults through the forest as they start their journey once more. As they continue to walk in a garden like an area where there was a variety of flowers everywhere in a small bouquet in front of demon-like real-life statues. That was one thing that throws Tatsuya off a bit as they continue walking further into the forest

Why would his guardians take him and his friends to a garden that was far deep in the forest? Why there were different variety flowers in front of statues? None of this makes any sense at all until Tatsuya eyes widen in shock as he understood about his surrounding in this garden like area.

"A cemetery?" he spoke out loud without even knowing. Why would his guardian take him out to a cemetery on his birthday? Has his guardian gone insane?

"Behold my Lord, this is the cemetery where the royals were buried in order to pass on into the another world" Yoshi replied to the prince question

"The Royals?"

" 360 years ago, our last rightful ruler of the Western Land, Lord Sesshomaru and his wife, Lady Kagura brought peace and glory within the land. The people of the Western Land lived with freedom and dreams but that was all taken from them. One night Lord Sesshomaru was stuck down in cold blood that was shown with no mercy"

Tatsuya suddenly grew weary of the story of the Tashio's family massacre that his guardian was telling him. The young boy didn't have anything to do with the Tashio's family. In fact, he's not even a royal at all, not even a single ounce of royal blood within him. Why was his guardian telling him this cruel event that happened many centuries ago? Though the male adult decided to continue listening to his guardian.

"Tatsuya, the same Lord Sesshomaru of the Western land was your father" Yoshi exposed the truth

"What?" Tatsuya though in shock as his eyes widen from the truth that Yoshi reveal to him.

"Not only was your father was slaughtered but your mother, your sisters and all that lived in the palace were all struck down by the blades of the demon that murder your family."

Tatsuya and his two friends couldn't believe what they were hearing from the old man. The young male didn't want to believe at all. But knowing it was all good to be true to be a dream or a nightmare.

"Lord Tatsuya, you're the sole survivor of the Taisho' family massacre. The heir to a slaughtered family"

Tatsuya started to shook slowly as Yoshi kept revealing more of his past than he should've known. All these years living in hiding, wearing that itchy wig and having a foreign name so Tatsuya can pretend to be half Japanese and half foreigner, and have to be forbidden to enter into the city and the palace was all making sense now. He's the lost prince of the Taisho family...the only son and sole survivor of the royal family.

The former captain, the merchant, and princess Rin bowed down before Tatsuya himself which causes him to be frozen. Within the mist itself, more demon and demoness arrive in the graveyard all they bow down as well in front of the prince as well.

"Our Lord, The son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura. Prince Tatsuya Kazuhiko Taisho" They all spoken in a union voice as the prince backed up a bit.

Tatsuya couldn't believe that all this time...he is the lost prince. The last Taisho in his family. This was all too much for him to bear this ugly truth that was being revealed to him. Though there nothing he could've done but stood there being frozen at the moment.

Tatsuya saw his guardian unfold the sheet of the mysterious object he saw earlier in the trip. The prince didn't think much of until now when the truth has now been revealed. As the sheet fallen down onto the ground only to reveal a sword.

"Those of us who survive the night when your family was slaughter we vow to reunited once again on your 490th birthday when you come to your inheritance and take over the Western Land once again. This sword known as the _Tenseiga_ was wielded once by your grandfather and passed it down to your father. This sword shall now be passed onto you as it's your birthright to wielded the sword that your father once used the Tenseiga to save your mother and you as well."

"...My..b..birthright?..." Tatsuya stutters as he the Tenseiga from his guardian's hands. Remembering this sword that his father always held by his side but never known the true power of this sword till now.

Pulling the sword out of the shield Tatsuya saw his reflection for a little bit until his father reflection exposes right in front before him. All of sudden a bright flash of light invaded the prince thoughts and mind only to bring a memory that Tatsuya soon wishes he didn't want to remember at this moment or probably for his entire life. The gruesome pictures of his mother laying down on the floor in her pool of blood while the young prince saw a curve shape sword piece through his father chest. The scent of blood invaded the prince's soul and mind before the flashback slowly faded away the Tenseiga has fallen onto the marble stone with a loud clang along with the prince that has black out from his dark memories of his parent's death.

 _ **TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: A Bloody Memory

 **Tatsuya POV**

As I was laying down in the tub of warm water feeling lifeless as I stare into nothing as I sink my nails into my arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I now remember my true identity tonight at the graveyard. Didn't realize I have blackened out until I woken in Rin arms with a panic look on her face. The scene where mother and father were murder right in front of my eyes when I was only a child. I remember everything now on that night where my father, mother, and all my sisters were murdered.

"...Tatsuya...Kazuhiko...Taisho..." I repeat my full name over and over until I couldn't say it anymore.

How could I not know after all these years that I was the lost prince? All the memories were so familiar but didn't even notice it. Touching my birthmark that lay upon on my left shoulder, that resembles an inu paw print. I saw it on Rose-nee chan right wrist when we made the special promise to see each other even after she dies. Megumi Nee-chan...she had it on her left palm while Kanna and Iris nee-chan both have it on the right side of their necks. The birthmark represents the children of my father, Lord Sesshomaru.

Otou-sama...I would never forget his smile on my 13oth birthday when he took me out on that field of lavender. The other memory I saw many nights ago, just having him all to myself on just that one night. I always remember mother's generosity whenever a storm passes by at the palace she always welcomes me with open arms and singing me a lullaby to sing but I always prefer father singing to me since his voice was filled with love and joy when he sings to me to sleep.

Ran came into the washroom as he carried other towels and clothing as well. I looked at him with depressed since he knew all this time that I'm the lost prince. I now know understand why

"You knew all this time, you dress me up as a half foreigner so the citizens or the guards wouldn't know that I was the Taisho boy. So that my life would be spared. I remember everything now on that night. Mother lying dead on the floor as my dad was murdered in front my very own eyes" I spoke quietly as my voice cracks a bit.

Ran didn't say anything but held my head gently into his arms as tears rolled my cheeks. Placing a warm wet towel onto my head in order to prevent me from getting sick after blacking out in the rain.

"It's been a long day. You need rest" Ran replied before I nodded my head in agreement

 _ **An hour later**_

Rin and I soon laid down together on my bed together as she held me tightly in her arms as I held her in my arms. Ever since the incident when I pass out in the graveyard she stays by my side for the night. Our hearts began to beat in unison as if they're one themselves. Holding each other's hands tightly since we never wanted to let them go.

"...Tatsuya...gomenasai...for everything..." Rin whispers quietly

"For what..." I replied

"For lying ever since we first met, I just couldn't bear the thought of you being slaughtered..."

Tears rolled down my friend cheeks as she continues to sob quietly just believing the thought of me being killed by the blade of her adoptive mother. When she first awakens many years ago when Rin was in a deep sleep in order let her full powers be restored. Rin continually lets the tears soak up on the fabric of the pillows. Wiping her tears away before placing my forehead gently against hers as I continually held her hand.

"Rin, With all my heart and soul that I promise I won't let anyone, not even Lady Ayumi shall take me away from you." I honor brightened to my closest friend as I held her tightly in my arms.

"And I promise that I shall always by your side through life and through death. I won't let the death of your parents be in vain." Rin honor brightened as well as she placed her lips on the back of my hand.

But the next thing I next Rin suddenly began fading away into the midst of the darkness along with my room and bed. Next thing I knew I was fallen into the pitch of darkness before crashing down harshly into a pool of a red liquid that had a taste of iron. A red like liquid...with an iron taste...is this ..blood? Trying to reach the surface but instead, a pair of rotten arms continue to drag me down deeper and deeper into the pool of blood.

Twist and turn as I resisted to escape from the corpse's arms until finally, they were snap off. Swimming up to the surface all I saw was an endless sea of blood. Then I heard screaming and shouting everywhere in different directions as the waves swift me through the blood over and over again. I notice my mother's body on the ground as she was laying down in her own pool of blood.

I saw my child self-crying in Rose-nee chan arms as she carried me to our parent room but only to witness a curved blade sword piercing through our father's chest. I remember hearing him screaming Rose name before she rushes through the hallway. But slip and fell onto the floor as I was fallen out from my sister's arms.

I tried to reach for Rose-nee chan but was only a matter a second before...before...that monster beheaded my sister right in front of me.

Everything else became a blurred as the waves of the blood began pushing down on me as if they're trying to kill me themselves. They successfully won the battle as my life body sink further down into the abyss of my death.

Next thing I know I shot up wide awake as I breathe heavily as my heart was pounding against my chest as I'm covered in sweat which soaked the whole bed. Tears rolled my cheeks without even noticing as I harshly wiped them away. ... _Just a nightmare_...I told myself...but it just a deadly nightmare?

I can't believe that I didn't even I didn't remember the death of my family or the fact I didn't want to remember them in the first place. How can I lead an entire army to take back the land that my father once owned? I can't even decide whether I want to take the throne or not. But who will then? Who will give the people the dream and hope that my father and mother have given them? Will it be me, the last survivor of the Taisho's family?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Pressure and Anger

I didn't sleep a wink last night, not since the nightmare affected me so badly that I fear to sleep again. I looked at the photo of my family that Ran has placed on my bed it with Otou-sama and Okaa-sama smile happily as their hands were upon her belly. The time when she was pregnant with me, my sisters all excited about our mother being pregnant with me. Their smiles are the only thing I could only remember for the time being. Along with sister promise that I soon fail to keep for all these years.

Wondering how all these years went by I didn't understand the smallest hints I receive during the time in hiding. The tears stream down my face as the droplets landed on the picture. All the memories I cherish were faded away even the smallest ones faded away as well. How could forget the times I spent with father, mother, and my sisters. How could I forget about all of them?

Walking through the cities as I saw all the citizens all miserable and filthy by the soldiers that recently beat them till blood would spill from their heads. Children often steal from the markets in order to put food on the table. Mothers and young girls are harassed by the soldiers every day that many wield weapons beneath their clothing. Is this the Western Land that my father once ruled? Is this the Western Land I must now save and protect the people from Lady Ayumi? I can't be the only one that everyone expected to save ...why can't it be somebody else?

"Okaa-sama...will prince Tatsuya come back to save us," the little demoness asks her mother. I stood frozen as my name was called but the mother stood in silence as she delays her daughter answer for a couple of minutes. Soon she replied with a small smile on her face before hugging her daughter tightly inside her arms.

"He'll come back and save us all from this miserable hell" She replied with tears rolling down her face. I rush off from the moment as I hear many of the citizens kept calling my name nonstop. They hope and prayed that I shall return to the Western land and save them all but I can't!. I can't be everywhere at once...most of all I don't deserve the throne...I don't deserve the title being the prince of the Western Land.

I continue to flee away from the cities until a certain princess grabbed my arm and pull aside into an abandoned house. We hid from the guards that I didn't know that was chasing me. I have forgotten if you were to run away from the city then that means you're automatically guilty for treasons with no trial with the sentence of being beheaded.

When the cost was clear, Rin looked at me with a concerned look on her face. I didn't need to say anything since my best friend knew the pain that dwells inside of me.

"Tatsuya...you can't turn your back on who you are. Your people need you...they need you to lead them" she told me

"Why?...Why me? ..Why not you? You're the princess ...isn't there anything you can do. Why should it be me?" I replied as I wiped the tears away.

" I don't possess the powers as you do Tatsuya..you're the last Taisho! The true pureblood of the late Lord Sesshomaru. The man who brought freedom and peace through ...the man who"

"The same man who brought you back to life twice! I know Rin, you told me that story a hundred times already! ...If you miss my father so much why not join him since he's the one you're love with! You're better off with him than me!"

I knew I should've kept my mouth shut but instead I backlashed at my closest friend and the women I ever loved. The consequences I received was a smack that echoes my cheek and Rin hand as tears rolled down her face. All I scent was anger that I have never before seen such anger in Rin eyes. The tears continue to stream down from those furious pitch black eyes.

"You never understand that pain I'm going through now as the princess of the Western Land. You don't understand the pain I'm going through for being Lady Ayumi daughter. You don't understand the bruises I have to hide in order to keep you happy and safe!...maybe better off if you're dead!"

Rin slaps her mouth as she shouted that last sentence maybe she was right. I'm better off dead with the rest of my family. It would be better for everyone in the Western Land and Rin so that no one else's will die because of me. I didn't say anything at all but stood in silent, Rin tried to comfort me but instead, I slap her hand away before leaving the abandoned house.

"Don't worry...I might die just for fighting this land...and for you" I said before leaving this crappy ass rundown house. I didn't hear Rin follow me before I slam the door harshly in her face. I just needed to be some time alone from the city and the pressure the lies beneath me for being the prince of the Western Land.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, my beautiful and adorable readers. This is one of the hardest chapter I've ever wrote since it's feature a song titled " _History has its eyes on you"_ from a Broadway Musical called _Hamilton_ which is created by Lin-Manuel Miranda. The Broadway Musical is dedicated to one of our founder fathers of America which is a wonderful musical and I love it so much by all the feels of each songs so I highly recommended listening to some of the songs but yeah

Letting you how I broke it down on who is singing

 _Italics: Sesshomaru (represent the dead speaking to the living)_

 ** _Bold and Itlatics: Both Sesshomaru and Tatsuya_**

 ** _All three: Sesshomaru and the Ancestors_**

Other than that, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10: History has its eyes on you

After rushing away from the city but also escaping the guilty from backlashing at Rin. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for lashing at her. She didn't deserve it...Rin was only trying to cheer me up and yet...I took my anger out on her. All those bruises I witness on her arms and legs from days and nights whenever Lady Ayumi takes her frustration out on Rin. Yet, I'm the last person she expected to lash out.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stare at my family grave's, I came here to visit them again in order to pay their respects. All their names, along with my own were carved smoothly on the marble stones. All the citizens expect me to save them from Lady Ayumi...they expect me to return to the Western Land...They made me their last hope. Why make me their last hope...why not Rose or perhaps my father? I can't expect to be the only survivor of the whole Taisho family.

I place the lavenders onto the grave before praying to respect of their spirits who kept a watch over me during all these years. Slowly giving me my memories back from time to time where the memory of that night...when my family was killed by that monster...I'll make sure...to find that person who murders my family...I avenge their deaths if it's the last thing I do.

"Mother, Father forgive me. Forgive me that I've forgotten for all these years. Forgive me for forgetting all the memories we created and cherish" I sobs lightly before staring at the tenseiga. The sword that my father once wield to bring me and my mother back to life on the night of my birth. If it weren't for this sword, then maybe I wouldn't be suffering right now. If it weren't for this sword...then I would've met my family sooner. If for weren't this sword then I wouldn't lash out at Rin... I wouldn't feel so much pressure all because of this damn sword!

Throwing the tenseiga away from me in anger as the sword made a clang sound on the marble stone. Breathing heavily before covering my ears to block the voices of the people that called out my name and how I was going to set them free. I don't deserve to be the prince of the Western Land. I don't deserve to be a Taisho...I don't know anything about being a lord or a prince. I don't deserve to take the throne...someone else should take my place ...someone else deserves the throne. I just can't be the one to take the throne and ruled the Western Land...I just can't.

"Why so bitter my son?" said a voice

Soon the tears stop shedding before someone stood right before me, the stranger hand gently patted my head before hugging me tightly inside its arms. Those arms the kept me safe and warm during thunderstorms and the time when I have nightmares. I just can't. I didn't want to believe it at this moment but yet I hugged back the same person I wish and desire to see again.

"...Fa...Fath..Father" I stutters

"My son, My boy. You have grown so much" Father replied as he hugged me tighter than ever. He gently wiped my tears away before witnessing a soft smile on his face.

"Why so bitter my son?" my father asks again

"Everyone that I ever loved expected me to take the throne back, everybody in the village expects me to return, in order to save them all. I can't even decide whether to take the throne or not. I don't deserve to be the prince, I don't deserve to be Taisho...I don't know anything about being a prince..or being a lord. I might as well live for the rest of my life being the dead prince that everyone will soon come to realize. Beside living is easier than being dead"

I looked down in shame as I didn't hear a single word from my father. Nothing was spoken except for the silent itself. My father walked up to me not saying anything right now before getting a smack on the face. I swear what's with people slapping me today. Soon I notice the anger, the shame, and the depression look in his eyes.

"As your father, let me tell you sometime. _Dying is easy, but living is hard_. When someone dies from the world, you're gone from existence...no one will remember you but someone who used to be alive on this same earth I use to stand on. The life of living is hard since you're looking for what is the purpose in your life not knowing about your life. Knowing about being a prince or knowing about being Lord is not what's life about. It's the purpose of what it's take of being the Lord of the Western Land."

"What was your purpose then besides being the Lord of the Western Land?!" I snapped

"My purpose in life was wielding the Tenseiga in order for you and your mother to stay alive in my life, along with your sisters. If I continue with my rage of jealousy and hatred toward your uncle then you wouldn't be here right now"

I didn't say anything at the moment neither did my father. What else could I say but nothing...I didn't say anything. Too ashamed to say anything else by knowing my father eyes were still staring at me.

 _History has its eyes on you_ (Title of the song)

 _I was younger than you are now_

 _When I was given my father sword_

 _I led my anger straight to hatred_

 _I witnessed my consequences firsthand_

 _I made every mistake_

 _And felt the shame rise in me_

 _And even now I lie dead_

 _Knowing history has its eyes on me_

 ** _History has its eyes on me_**

 _Let me tell you what I wish I'd known_

 _When I was young and dreamed of glory_

 _You have no_ control

 ** _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story_** ****

My eyes widen in shock and fear as I saw my mother, uncle Inuyasha, aunt Kagome, grandfather, and everyone else all emperors and empress that rules the Western Land before my father and now me. All these rulers have history following them since the day of their birth, their childhood, and their time as ruling the Western Land knowing one day someone will tell their story.

 _I know that you can win_

 _I know that greatness lies in you_

 _But remember from here on in_

 _ **History has its eyes on you**_

But who will tell my father story...the ruler that brought peace and hope in the Western Land was forbidden to talk about. How will they know for all the great things he has done, and my mother who will tell her story, my sister's story, and most of all...who will tell my story? ...My story hasn't ended right now...not ever, my story begins now.

Father present the tenseiga to me once more whether I shall inherit the sword he once wielded before me. The same sword he brought me back to life, that I finally understood the reason now why I'm still alive to this day. No more tears shall be shed, no more feeling sorry for myself, no more feeling selfish, it's time to take the responsibility that I pushed away for so long.

Grabbing the tenseiga into my hands now before bowing down to my father. Noticing the smiles on his face and all my ancestor before us smile as I now take the responsibility of being the lost prince.

 _ **History has its eyes on you**_

Soon my father, my mother, and everyone else that surrounded me soon faded away as they head back to the Another world. Everything in this world seems to be brighter and colorful before in my eyes as it washes away the dull gray colors I use to see in this world. Before leaving the cemetery, pulling the tenseiga out of it shield as I raise the sword into the air in front of my family grave.

"I, Prince Tatsuya Kazuhiko, son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura, shall seize the throne from Lady Ayumi, and shall be the true heir of the Western Land even if it may cost my life"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: When strangers meet pt 1**

 **Tatsuya POV**

The long journey seemed endless while walking on foot, I could've flown back to the city but that would be too risky. Being the only wind demon here in the Western Land could blow my cover, so it' better to be safer than sorry. I better get home soon for Rin so I can apologize and love her. Knowing my purpose now is to give the people freedom and hope.

Walking through the forest I notice some soldiers from a distance brutally beating a young child. Nothing can describe the anger that's boil my blood. Grabbing my fan in a rush, but I was caught off guard when another soldier tackle's me down. Soon the soldiers that were beating the child notice me and stop beating the child before smirking cruelly at me.

"Look what we have here boys. Fresh meat for Lady Ayumi", one of the guards spoke

Fresh meat...is a new term for sex slave whenever a foreign demon comes into the Western Land, Ayumi desires them as her "servants". When she did with them the guards will do what they please with themselves.

Is this what the Western Land has become? Is this the punishment for a crime that was never committed? I can't let this injustice go on any longer.

In a heartbeat, I strike one of one of the guards immediately tearing a hole in his chest. Blood all over the ground, my kimono, and the other soldiers stare at me in horror as I murder their comrade. My nails began glowing bright green while the blood drips from the tip.

One of the guards attempt to attack me but was too slow. I grabbed him by the throat almost choking him to death. I could've killed him right then there but instead I tossed him aside, he crashed into the trees where he coughed up a large amount of blood.

The soldiers went towards their comrade to assist him which gave me sometimes to escape, I grabbed the child's into my arm before running away with him. I manage to get ahead starts, but it didn't last long. As soon I picked an object suddenly pierce through my left shoulder. I ignored the pain and continue to carry the child's arms. I tried my best to carried the child to safety before the soldiers tugged me back by my hair. They stumped me on the ground before kicking me over and over. I have to protect the child from those monsters. Even it meant giving up my life.

"Time to send you to hell" one of the soldiers growled to me before raising his sword into the air. Time seems to slow down as a scared arrow slice the soldier hand's off. He howled in agonizing pain as the blood gushes out of his hand. Before I know it a mysterious man appears out of nowhere while a sacred bow. He stood in front of the child and me as if he were protecting us.

The mysterious man stared at me and the beaten child inside my arms. He then glared at them with nothing but pure anger and hatred.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he snapped

The soldiers step back a bit out of fear. As I sense his aura I can tell he's very powerful. Judging by his scent I now know he's a hanyou. But he seemed to have the power level of a pure yokai. It rare for a hanyou powers to reach a yokai level which means he must be from the Eastern Land.

The mysterious man still before attempting at shoot another sacred arrow at the soldiers. The young child trembling in fear as he held onto to me tightly. I wasn't sure what was bound to happen next until then the soldiers scoff before attempting to attacking the mysterious but that was a mistake to regret immediately. He shot a sacred arrow that split into three arrows all at once. The arrows brought out a light purple that pierces one of the soldier's shoulders, slicing other arms off, and shot through one of their own in the head.

I cover the child eyes to spare his life from being even more traumatizing memories but the scent of blood was everywhere. This was the smell of pure death. Blood was all over his hooded cloak, his hidden face, and on the soldier's uniform as they stare at their dead comrades in horror. The flee without putting up for another fight.

The mysterious man took his hood off before offering me his hand. This man has silver hair but has a strand of black hair on the left side. His dog ears were unique as well since one of them was white and the other was black. Though his eyes were a golden amber color, the same eye colors as my father and sisters. Well, most inuyoukai have mostly silver hair and golden amber eye color so it wasn't uncommon to inherit these traits.

Though this man is a hanyou but has strong powers that reach up to the level of a pure demon. I was quite impressed by his strength and powers. It would take a normal hanyou almost hundreds of years to reach that kind of powers. Though believing that he must from the Eastern Land there something else I scent in him but I don't know what.

"Do you and the child yield, young one?" the mysterious man asks

As I about to replied the child suddenly began to feel numb lifeless in my arms. The child stood still inside my arms like a lifeless doll. I fear for the worse as I tried to find a pulse but nothing, but I found nothing. The child grew pale as it body was pure white as snow. This can't be happening, the child was holding onto me not even too long ago. Trying to figure out why the child has suddenly died inside my arms but the mysterious man places a hand on my shoulder.

"The soldier must have injected poison inside the child as a death sentence. I'm sorry...I can't bring the child back to life." he said

"But I can" I replied

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: When strangers meet pt 2**

 **Rin POV**

The early morning has finally and Tatsuya hasn't returned home yet or visited me last night. Why would he though..not after what I said to him? I don't blame him if Tatsuya never came back nor speak to me again. I wish I didn't yell at him...then none of this would ever happen in the first place. Sighing quietly to myself since in a few weeks my adoptive mother would return back to the palace. If she knows that I have been with the revolutionary army...I was sure to be beaten for good. If bruises on my arms and legs weren't enough to quench her satisfying appetite for blood and power then I don't know what.

Pacing back and forth in worry as I grip my hair tightly feeling my breathing almost going out of control. Tatsuya, please come back...please. Tears began to stream down my face before suddenly a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. These arms and this scent, I know them from anywhere.

"No more tears, love" Tatsuya whispers

No words need to explain the joy I have inside of me as I return the hug. We didn't need to say anything since there was no words need to be said. Tatsuya pulls up the shelves of kimono which reveal some of the old and new bruises. Witness the pure anger in his eyes as Tatsuya reveal more bruises I tend to hide from others. Feeling his fingers exploring the skin of my arm with each touch gives off a light sparks. From the tip of fingers that slide by each bruise, they automatically disappear. That didn't stop Tatsuya pressing his lips where each bruise was formerly on.

Causes my heart to flutter lightly but also making my face heat up. I didn't stop him since I didn't want him to stop. Having his lips pressing against my skin cause me to crave for Tatsuya more and more. Breathing heavily as Tatsuya began kissing my neck teasingly only giving it light kisses. I pull away before pressing my lips against Tatsuya's, we fell backward onto the bed. Wasn't sure how long the kiss last, but I didn't care since I wanted Tatsuya and I wanted him now.

"Rin,...no matter what happens, no matter how many ridiculous arguments we have. I'll always love you. " Tatsuya confessed

"I'll always love you as well Tatsuya, my prince" I replied

Placing my hand on his cheek before stroking Tatsuya cheek with a gentle touch. I notice that his upper layer of his kimono was gone revealing his bare muscular chest. As for my kimono sleeves were pushed down only revealing my shoulders and part of my breast. Tatsuya stares at my pitch black eyes as I stare into his ruby eyes. We kiss once again with pure passionately and love before all I knew we were making love.

 _ **An hour later**_

 **Tatsuya POV**

I was woken up in the early evening as the sun was beginning to be set down for the night. I looked at Rin sleeping peacefully on my bare chest. I kiss her forehead gently before laying on her head on the pillows. Reaching for my kimono as I pull out a book that the mysterious man has given to me. I still remember what he told me may hours ago.

 _ **Hours Ago**_

I watch the little boy that the tenseiga has resurrected last night playing with Inugami (the mysterious man) younger siblings that were. Seeing them playing around the field brings joy to my heart. This is the sight that I want to see once I inherited the throne from Ayumi. First thing first is to gather all the alliance that have fought by my father side. We may be outnumbered but it's a start of the revolution, a revolution that shall begin.

Inugami presence himself to me once more except this time without the cloak. The hanyou resembles of some relatives I know but must've been my fig of imagination. He has a long rather bit wavy hair along with two dog ears. One ear being black and the other one full silver. I have the urge of wanting to touch them but push those thoughts aside.

"Tatsuya Kazuhiko Taisho, the youngest child of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura. The Lost Prince" Inugami spoke out

I stood frozen for a moment before taking the time to whip out my fan before threatening to slide his throat. Inugami didn't flinch or anything else that show signs of fear. He just gave me a nonchalantly look on his face.

"How did you know my name?" I growled

"Yield, my young prince. I'm no enemy of yours. " Inugami replied

"Then what are you then?"

"You could say that our fathers were in alliances"

Lowering my fan away from his neck but was still on guard, I won't hesitate to murder this man like I did with the royal soldiers. He may be the son of an alliance that stood by my father side but I won't tolerates traitors. Anyone that shares to turn their backs on the Taisho's, they shall pay for their consequences.

"Our fathers, were in alliances?" I asks

" Apparently, despite the fact they didn't get along at first. No matter the less somehow they form a bond that was unbreakable. They were like brothers to one another" Inugami replied

"What happens then?"

"My parents vanish once your family were slaughtered. I vow to your father and your sister, Rose, that I'll always protect you, my lord "

Inugami bowed down before you just like Yoshi and Ran did at my parent grave when revealing the truth. The truth still haunts but I know I have to shake it down and must grow used to it. Since I'm the last one of the Taisho family. The heir to the Western Land throne and the heir of the sword of tenseiga that my father once wielded.

I looked at Inugami younger siblings, a boy and a girl, that were about almost around my age but only about fifty-four years younger than me (2 years differences in human age). They seem to be happy living here far away from the city of the Western Land. I can tell that Inugami cares for his younger siblings with all his heart. He would do anything in order to keep them safe. The young teenagers continue playing with the small child.

I was jealous that Inugami still has his siblings to protect and love for the rest of his life. If only all my sisters were here right then maybe I wouldn't be alone right now. Though Rose Nee Sama did know this man right now. They've coulda been childhood friend many centuries ago. I wonder how close they were. Probably just good friends...I hope.

"What was my sister like back then?" I ask

"Rose was a bit a quiet demoness, never really spoke to anybody except for me. Sometimes a bit reckless as well. But she always loves you since the day you were born. " Inugami replied with a sad smile on his face.

"Did you love her? More than just a friend, I mean"

"Yes, I did love Rose and I still do till this day"

Inugami places small little book that resembles one of the books in the royal palace library. It was very an old fashion book but none the less it was still in good shape.

"What this for?" I asks

"Everything that you needed to know about your sister and your family past" Inugami replied

 _ **Flashback ended**_

I stare at the tiny book way longer than I did when I noticing when the moon was rising higher into the night skies. I thought about reading it but wasn't too sure at all but this will give me the opportunity to learn more about my family past and Rose as well. But I decided to against not until I take the Western Land back into my own hands. Then perhaps one day I might read this book that may provide more memories that I may have lost during my childhood years. Though the maybe for another chapter in my life. I place the book into one of my drawers of my desk where it shall be locked until the day I decided to read it.

I lay down back in bed as I held Rin in my arms feeling her bare against my own. I kissed her forehead before placing her head on my chest. Wasn't sure when I'll able to read the book but it's not important now.

What's important is to bring back my parents legacy to the Western Land once again. I'll make sure that their stories will never be forgotten not even my sisters stories as well.


End file.
